Mind Over Matter
by DanyTL
Summary: An A/H story. Edward is a popular somphmore, while bella is the becoming popular new girl in town. When Edward gets in a car crash and gains this new power within his reach. Will he accept it or not? WIll Their Romance thrive or fail?
1. Ch 1: A So Called Normal Day

**Disclaimer: All Belongs to S/M**

**_A/N: Guys this is my first fanfiction so help me out reviews are greatly appreciated (:_**

* * *

My sophomore year of high school had been great so far, I went to all the best parties, I had all the best friends, and I even had the best car on campus. Some people might say my life was perfect some say it was a lie, but I couldn't help but notice that I wasn't completely happy; I knew that something or **someone** was missing.

*

When the bell rang I went straight to sixth period biology class and started copying down the homework assignment. Since lunch when I had the epiphany that something was missing from my life, I wasn't feeling at all like myself, I felt depressed, I felt like I wasn't really part of the outside world and that I would never be, unless I found what I was looking for. Since I was so out of it I hadn't really been paying much attention to what everyone was so excited about. Across the room I noticed Jasper trying out his new pick-up line on Alice, I didn't think it was going to well. A few moments later I saw him sitting at my normally empty lap partner chair.

"Edward, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this depressed since Tanya last tried sneaking into your car, for a little fun." I didn't find this amusing, Tanya's consistent attempts to catch my attention were becoming more and more dangerous, last time I really did consider a restraining order.

"Jazz, please don't remind me of that terrible incident, you're better off telling me what everyone's excitement is all about."

"You don't know yet?! It's the new girl, Isabella Swan, you know chief Swans daughter. Everyone keeps going on about how amazingly beautiful she is, I haven't had a chance to see her yet, but I'm positive she's got nothing on Alice." Jasper never ceased to amaze me with his infatuation with Alice Brandon.

"Alright then, why don't you go sit before Mr. Banner gets mad, please?"

So the new girl was what all the commotion was about I would have to find out what made her so _interesting_. My mind started to wander towards her, _did she know of the all so popular Edward Cullen? Would she want to? _This girl became a sudden obsession. I spent the rest of the hour trying to keep my mind off of this girl, and failing miserably. When the bell rang I picked up my stuff and headed towards the door. I was pretty sure that I was the last on in class, so I didn't worry about where I was going. I suddenly felt a loud pang to the chest and felt all my things fall to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! This kind of thing always happens to me." I heard a nervous voice exclaim as she helped me pick my things of the ground. Once everything was picked up off the ground she stood up, and I followed suit.

"Bella Swan" She introduced herself.

"Edward Cullen" I said as I stared at the most beautiful brown eyes I'd ever seen.

* * *

_A/N: Tell Me If You like it, i dont know exactly where im going with this but help me out guys!_


	2. Ch 2: My First Day In Forks High School

**_Guys this is the rest of EPOV and BPOV enjoy(;_**

* * *

I had to get out of my daze quickly, her eyes hypnotized me, I saw past them, they were troubled and were hiding something. She looked like she was scowling at herself - probably because of the accident- I grimaced and tried to help.

"It's no problem, really, I should've been watching where I was going" I tried to calm her.

"Thanks, but um, do you think you could tell me where the administrative office is?"

"Follow Me."

On the way to the administrative office she told me that she was a new student here, at Forks High School, and that she had moved here from Phoenix, Arizona.

"I don't mean to be rude Bella, but if you were from Phoenix then, um, why are you so pale?" She laughed a little then her expression turned sad.

"I didn't go out much; I usually traveled with my mother and her new husband, Phil."

"Oh, well here we are-"

"OHHHHH Eddy, looks like you've met the new girl now have you?" exclaimed Emmett from the other side of the building. _Oh no._

"Emmett, that's not a very healthy way to introduce yourself." I could feel the blood rushing to my face, and the anger building up. Why did Emmett always have to show up at the worst times?!

"Oh Eddy, give it a rest."

"I'm Emmett, and you must be Isabella." I mentally corrected him, _Bella_, and scowled at him for ruining my time alone with the girl.

"Bella…" She said nervously. I didn't blame her; who wouldn't be intimidated by Emmett's huge figure?

"Well then, I'll leave you two to keep doing whatever it is you were doing." And then he winked at me._ He winked at me!_ Goodness sometimes Emmett's perspective of things were so _**off.**_

"Thank you for helping me, Edward" She said shyly as she turned around to hide her face from me, that bothered me, I wanted to see her every facial expression, I wanted, no _needed_ to know everything about her.

"No problem really" I tried to keep it light as I left to my car and slowly went through our conversation in my head.

So she was shy of course. She was also clumsy, which was odd because when she was perfectly still she had such a gracefulness to her person that calling her clumsy, would be almost comical. I was trying very hard not to fall for the new girl, how cliché. And as weak as my attempt was, I was instantly aware that I **would** find out anything and everything that I could about her.

**BPOV**

Since I first walked on campus I knew that I would be instantly recognized. It was pretty stupid of me to think that in a town this small, I wouldn't be a big deal. Of course Isabella Swan the new girl, the Chiefs' daughter. In other words,_ this would be_ _pure torture_.

When the bell rang, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.

"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-foot radius turned to look at me.

"I really should get to my next class, nice to meet you." I smiled politely and turned around.

"I'm Eric!" I heard him shout over the murmurs of the hallways.

In both Trig and Spanish, I sat next to a girl who seemed to know everything and everyone. She was very inquisitive; so she asked me where I was from, why I moved here, and even where I was going to stay. I think her name was Jessica, yeah definitely Jessica. After a while I just smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.

It was while I was sitting in the lunchroom surrounded by seven curious strangers, that I first saw _them_.

They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They were talking and laughing cheerily. They didn't seem so interested in me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held my attention.

They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big – muscular like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde. The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair, and the most impressive bright green eyes I had ever seen. He was more boyish than the others, and looked deep in thought like he was trying to figure something out.

The girls were complete opposites. The tall one was gorgeous. She had a beautiful figure, the kind that you saw on the cover of the _Victoria's Secret_ swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.

"Jess, who are they?" I felt awkward asking the questions now but Jessica didn't seem to mind.

"Oh those are the most popular people you will ever meet, the blonde one's Rosalie, the pixie like one's Alice, the Blonde one is Jasper, the big strong ones Emmett, and…" She sighed like she was remembering something painful or embarrassing and for a second I thought she wouldn't tell me his name if I didn't interrupt her thoughts but she ended up whispering;

"_Edward…" _

_Edward. _I felt a jolt of pain like saying his name would somehow break me. It was a compulsion I tried not to stare over at that table, that held the beautiful faces anymore, but it drew me in. _Just one more look._ I told myself. I looked over and noticed that his green eyes were thoughtful like he was trying very hard to decipher something. Everyone was carrying out a conversation while he just stared at nothing. He looked up like he had just figured something out; he had a bright expression on his face for just a fraction of a second, before it turned troubled again.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze; I wouldn't keep my mind off of the bronze haired god. I didn't even try anymore.

Gym as usual couldn't have been any worse. I got hit three times on the head with the basketball, and once with a racket.

When I went to my biology class to pick up my supplies, the room looked pretty much empty; I walked in reading my list without paying much attention to where I was obviously, couldn't have been a bigger mistake.I felt my chest crash into something and then books fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry! This kind of thing always happens to me." I looked at the person that I had crashed into, after that, everything just went blank, I felt numb because in front of me stood the one person that my mind wouldn't leave alone, Edward Cullen.

Once all of his things were off the ground, I thought the most reasonable thing to do would be to introduce myself so I did.

"Bella Swan" I didn't know where the sudden confidence came from but I thanked the heavens for it.

"Edward Cullen" He replied.

He looked dazed or confused or maybe mad, but he kept staring at me in a way that made me blush. I scowled at myself for being so easily embarrassed and for knocking the one guy I thought I'd never get to talk to let alone meet, down. _Great_ I thought to myself _the guy you thought you would never meet, and then you meet him like __**this**__!!_

"It's no problem, really! I should've been watching where I was going" He sounded like he wanted to calm me, like if I was worried about that. I needed a distraction, something _anything._

"Thanks, but um, do you think you could tell me where the administrative office is?" _Good one._

"Follow me." _Shit._ I hadn't expected him to take me there; I needed it as a simple excuse. But now that he was offering might as well enjoy whatever little time I had with him.

On the way to the administrative office he asked me more or less the same questions that Jessica had asked me earlier in Trig. To no one's surprise, this time the questions didn't bother me one bit.

"I don't mean to be rude Bella, but if you're from Phoenix then, um, why are you so pale?" I laughed at that, because this was a question that I had been asked many times today and even though it had bothered me before it really didn't now.

"I didn't go out much; I usually traveled a lot with my mother and her new husband, Phil." It was true. But really, I just wasn't very socially active back in phoenix or _ever._

"Oh, well here we are-" Why did he cut off midsentence?

"OHHHHH Eddy, looks like you've met the new girl now have you?" It was the bear like guy from the "popular" table in the cafeteria. _What was his name? Ellet, Matte, um…_

"Emmett, that's not a very healthy way to introduce yourself." After his comment sunk in, I felt the blood rush to my face, to form that embarrassing and unavoidable blush of mine.

"Oh Eddy, give it a rest." I almost laughed at his nickname, but decided against it; Edward didn't seem too happy with the sudden encounter.

"I'm Emmett, and you must be Isabella." There was an instant war in my head on whether or not I should correct him, I decided since Edward was there, it'd be safe. _I hoped._

"Bella…" I didn't know if he heard me or not, but I didn't really care._ Just keep your mouth shut Bella._

"Well then, I'll leave you two to keep doing whatever it is you were doing." I didn't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me or if the heat from my red hot blush was getting to me, but I think I saw him _wink_ at Edward.

Nah it must just be me going crazy. As I watched Emmett's retreating figure, I actually got to see how surprisingly _**big**_ he was.

"Thank you for helping me, Edward" I was pretty sure that the blush was now leaving my face but I turned away from him just in case.

"No Problem Really" Was all I heard from the mesmerizing velvety voice that I hoped I would once again be able to hear.

It was pretty ridiculous that after such a short time that I could even be contemplating the thought that I _was in __**love**__ with him_. I mean really? He was popular, gorgeous, and had the body of a male model. How could _he_ ever even think about merely _liking _someone like _me?_ I was just plain, normal, boring, Isabella Swan. The only small detail that I could think of that could make me somewhat interesting would be that I was the new girl in this small town. But even that sounded like a lame excuse for something interesting.

I would just have to settle with the fact that he took the time to even speak to me, to pay any bit of attention to me. But whether I would admit it or not I knew deep inside that I had just fallen for the most blindingly beautiful guy in school. _Edward Cullen._

****

* * *

Get to Reviewing!

* * *


	3. Ch 3: Lab Partners

**Disclaimer: All Belongs to S/M **

**A/N: Hey guys i thought that it would be fun to egin writting in Emmetts point of view i dont know if i got the character just righ but i wanted to make him funny and all.**

**I dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer sharpielime2 you were the inspiration for finishing this chapter(:  
**

* * *

Emmett's POV

Ah another year of high school, great. Maybe this year will be the year that I finally score with Rosalie… or maybe not. The glare that she was giving me really wasn't the most encouraging look she could've given.

I've been called many things through my high school years handsome, funny, and smart. Well, things very close to that! I wouldn't let some Barbie-like hoe ruin my self esteem.

_But… she's so gorgeous and that body! NO Emmy snap out of it will you!_

Hmm Eddy sure seemed deep in thought today, wonder what was wrong with him. Alice and Jasper were in their usual little flirt fest in the corner of the table and well if Rose hadn't given me her death glare I might've been in _her_ corner of the table and having a little flirt fest of my own, damn, life was so unfair.

I looked over the cafeteria; you know, looking over our territory, and noticed that there was a face that I hadn't marked as hot or not. So she was the new girl, Isabella Swan. I guess she wasn't that bad, she looked average. I wouldn't be able to really tell unless I saw the whole package. Other than that the damn cafeteria was exactly the same as every other day.

Might as well go and eat this damn pizza.

*

Wow. The first day of high school couldn't have been any more boring. Yeah alright there was a new girl but who the hell cares? Stupid Rose was making me feel like a damn kid in a candy shop without one goddamn penny to spend.

Might as well get in my car and head home, _maybe grab a cheeseburger on the way…_

Walking to the parking lot I saw Eddy with the new girl on the other side of the building, and I just couldn't resist myself, my inner child came out.

"OHHHHH Eddy, looks like you've met the new girl now have you?" wow Eddy didn't waste one minute did he, first Tanya and now Isabella, huh? _I should go investigate._

"Emmett, that's not a very healthy way to introduce yourself." Eddy and his manners, sometimes I wondered if he was just a really old guy with a whole bunch of plastic surgery.

"Oh Eddy, give it a rest." Might as well calm the dude, I don't know why but he didn't seem too happy to see me.

No way, who wouldn't be happy to see _me. _The girl really wasn't half bad; I might as well make a good impression.

"I'm Emmett, and you must be Isabella."

"Bella…" she sounded pretty nervous. _Damn it Emmett you already scared her with your amazing beautifulness, you're just too gorgeous._

"Well then, I'll leave you two to keep doing whatever it is you were doing." I thought it would brighten up his day if I used some of my outrageously hilarious sarcasm. I winked at him, and hoped that he saw it.

Yeah I think he did; He had a pretty outrageously funny look on his face. _Nice one, you still got it Emmy._

Walking to my car I wondered whether Bella would be safe with a tiger like Edward and then just laughed; Eddy wouldn't harm a fly.

I turned on the radio and drove home.

*

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your ____**girlfriend**__ No way, no way, I think you need a new one Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend." _It's a pretty catchy tune if you ask me.

**Edward's POV**

_Bella, Bella, Bella._ That's all I thought about these days. I hadn't been paying attention in any of my classes. None of them held my attention anymore. All I wanted to do was talk to her, to get to know her; **she** wasthe person missing in my life.

I didn't know what to call what I felt for her. It surely couldn't be called _love_. For god's sake I just met the damn girl. But it was something along the lines of it. Maybe it was an obsession but, not love. Definitely not love.

"Eddy, what are you thinking about? You gotta let me in man, it's like you're not even here-" Emmett waved around at the three pairs of eyes staring curiously at me "-With us anymore, ever since you met the new girl, you haven't been yourself"

"Emmett, get off my case, alright! I'm fine, I just" I stuttered "I don't know ok. And by the way, she has a name, and it's Bella" It bothered me that they didn't see how special she was, how _different _from all the other skanks in this school she was. You couldn't merely call her _"the new girl"_.

*

Walking to sixth period biology I thought about every movement that Bella had made while we walked to the administrative office, she blushed a lot but that couldn't be interpreted as affection, could it?

I walked in to the room and took my seat. Everything was exactly like yesterday; Jasper looking like an idiot as Alice babbled over something he clearly didn't care about while he stared at her tits. Mike Newton was sitting in his lab station talking to Angela Webber about Jessica Stanley. And Mr. Banner as usual, was trying to look professional over his laptop. _Nothing ever changed in this damn school._

It was in that instant when I saw Bella walk in through the classroom doors that I swallowed my words. I looked around to see if anybody else had noticed.

_Everyone_ was staring at her in utter silence. I felt pity for her, being the object of _everyone's_ obsession these past few days couldn't have been easy.

Her blush was so bright that it could be seen from under her hoodie._ That beautiful blush…_

She went straight to Mr. Banner's desk to get her schedule signed. When Mr. Banner signed her slip he pointed to my lab station and instructed her to take a seat next to me.

_She_ would sit next to _me_. My mood literally went from being completely bored to being unalterably happy. I would get to be right next to her, observe her every movement, I would learn how she wrote, how she spoke in from of other people, and most importantly how she would react to the proximity between us. Not to mention how relieved I felt that she would sit next to me and not some pervert like Newton or Crowley. The mere thought made my body tense and my vision go red.

She walked shyly towards my desk and sat - not sure of her movements- in the seat next to mine. I wondered if she was afraid I would bite her or something. But maybe that's just how shy she was.

"Hello" I said politely, with a crooked smile that seemed to relax most of the girls in the school.

A shaky "Hi" was all I heard in response before Mr. Banner started with his lesson.

"Hello class, as you already have noticed we have a new student, um, yeah ok. Well today we will be doing a lab. You will be working in partners. Your goal is to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represent and label them accordingly. You have twenty minutes before I begin making rounds."

Ok this was going to be my chance to work with her, get to really know her; maybe if we finished quickly I could ask her more about her life in Phoenix.

"Get Started" Instructed Mr. Banner.

_It was time to work your magic, Eddy. _

* * *

**A/N i think that this was sorf of a boring chapter but idk what do u think? im going to continue the lab from BPOV**

**be sure to answer the poll:**

**should i include jacob in the next chapter? i think that it would give it a nice twist in the story.**

**Reviews are REALLLLLYYY apreciated(:**


End file.
